Eris Farts
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Eris farts chaos and disorder into the town of Endsville's one day, and everything falls into disarray. No more can be said.
1. Chapter 1

**Eris Farts**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

><p>"Hey Grim!" Billy exclaimed as he, Mandy and Grim were having lunch at Billy's house. "Why am I so stupid?"<p>

"Because you were born that way." Grim responded.

"What else is new?" Mandy added, her usual frown on her face.

All of a sudden, Eris appeared in front of them, much to their surprise.

"And just what the hell are you doing here, mon?" Grim asked.

"Oh, just passing by, creating chaos and discord as usual." Eris stated, stroking her blond hair innocently. "So don't mind me."

"Ooh! Ooh! Did you bring the magic banana?" Billy eagerly asked, raising his hand.

"It's called the Apple of Discord, Billy!" Grim corrected him.

Billy frowned, turning a sour expression towards Grim. "You're just trying to kiss up to her so you can play with the Golden Banana first. I want to play with it first!"

Grim sighed, unable to complete with Billy's utter stupidity.

"No, I didn't bring the Apple of Discord, but I did bring my presence, and my beauty." Eris stroked her hair again, appearing elegantly as Billy couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah, and?" Mandy remarked.

Suddenly, Eris' stomach growled loudly. "Oh, I did bring one more thing!" Eris bent over, the other three gawking as they witnessed Eris releasing a loud, brassy fart that lifted her white toga dress.

"Wow! I didn't know your butt could talk!" Billy gasped.

"Well that was unexpected." Mandy added.

"Do excuse me! I'm a little gassy today!" Eris stated as she purposely stuck her big butt in Billy's face, ripping several loud, raunchy poots in his face. "You don't mind if I spread chaos with my flatulent rear, do you?"

"Yes I do!" Grim remarked, wafting the air with his skeletal arms, able to smell the goddess' stinky gas.

"Oh, then my work here is done!" Eris grunted, blasting a long, very deep pitched fart in Billy's face, giving him the most chaotic boner of his life, with Grim laughing at Billy, pleased that Eris was torturing the latter with her farts, at the same time repelled by the smell.

"I may not be smiling, but this makes me glad I don't have a nose." Mandy stated, maintaining her usual frown.

Eris' stomach growled louder as she placed her hands on it. "Ooh, stand back! I'm about to unleash the true chaos that's been bouncing around inside my butt for a while!"

"Yay!" Billy claimed, feeling his pants bulging from the chaos goddess' bad gas.

Eris bent over, the bottom of her toga dress blasted off her body as she ripped her biggest, loudest, most chaotic fart yet, which not only stunk all of Endsville's clean air, but blew Billy's house to bits and caused chaos and discord to spread, various underworld creatures rising from the cracks in the ground that formed, many citizens running for their lives as smelly chaos and discord spread right out of Eris' butt.

_"Yes!"_ Fred FredBurger claimed, reacting to the climatic destruction that ensued as he ran by.

"Ooh, it feels good to let all this smelly chaos out." Eris sighed of relief, her white panties puffed up as a brown stain appeared on the back of it. "Oopsie! I think I made some discord on my poor panties!" she remarked, placing her hands on her panties, which gave off a flash of light as she used her magic to clean them, before letting out another airy blast of gas from her unbalanced ass.

Grim and Mandy glanced at Billy, who was speechless as all he could do was stare at Eris' butt, the same butt that was responsible for the currently ensuing chaos.

"You know, maybe this isn't so bad after all." Grim stated with a smile, pleased at Billy's predicament as Mandy slapped Grim, knocking some sense into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eris took pride in her gas as well as all the chaos and disorder that was unfolding in Endsville as she kept farting her butt off, her toga dress being constantly blown by her loud, brassy farting. "Oh what a glorious day it is when I get to share my gift of untamed flatulence with all these poor souls that walk amongst me!"

"Yes!" Fred FredBurger claimed, somehow completely unaware of what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hoss Delgato stated in his manly voice, seeing all the anarchy that Eris caused with just her beautiful, flatulent butt.

"Oh, just spreading chaos and discord around like I usually do, but this time I'm doing it the right way!" Eris bent over and farted a big one right in front of Hoss, who gawked as he suddenly felt his pants getting tighter.

"Seeing that is more of a joyride than a fist under the control of a madman. I should definitely try not to get myself caught up in that." Hoss stated.

"Oh Hossey-poo, you have no idea what you're saying!" Eris slowly placed her butt against Hoss' leg, slowly rubbing it with her butt, letting out cute poots to high pitched toots that turned into loud, powerful brassy poots that blew him away as Eris smiled in satisfaction. "But of course you need to be careful around my gorgeous ass, as it is the source of all that shall one day bring an end to this wretched planet we live on!" Eris claimed, letting out a louder, longer fart that was strong and powerful enough to blow some of the local houses away, with Eris smiling nonchalantly as she kept on farting, not minding to controlling her butt as she let it let loose as much as possible, the gassy goddess putting her butt down on the ground, her next fart causing an earthquake and tearing the ground apart, releasing several demons from the Underworld up to the surface, adding to the anarchy that Eris had created by simply farting.


End file.
